Draconian Scalit
by Atherlin
Summary: Artemis gets a letter to do with the rarest gem in the world, Draconian Scalit.
1. The letter

Draconian Scalit

*****  
Even though I'd LOVE to, I do not own Artemis Fowl. XD; The only thing I own in this fan fic is the whole "Draconian Scalit" thing and Cerrid Fowl ;) Oh yeah, also that rich Rae person XD;;  
Also, this is my first fan fic ever writing it here @-@ understand the weirdness n--n;;  
*****

It was just another ordinary day for Artemis Fowl. He had gotten up from bed and went on the computer. Light footsteps. It's amazing how he moved without making a single sound. He stared at the computer screen with his deep blue eyes. Instinctively, he checked his email. Nothing, nothing. Junks and some more junks. "Loose 10 pounds in a week" "Send this to 12 other people" Then something caught his eyes.

"Draconian Scalit..?"  
Artemis murmured to himself. Tiger eyes. He knew what those were. The rarest gem in the world. Priceless. In fact, he's been staying up the previous day researching on the same subject. Artemis began to read the letter.

_"Dear Artemis Fowl,  
You have been chosen as one of 20 people to compete for the ever so rare gem, Draconian Scalit. Yes, you heard me. Compete. You and that other 19 people will solve the clues, one by one, and the winner, will obtain that gem and 20 million dollars. I assure you, Mr. Fowl, it won't be as easy as you think.  
Yours truly, Rae Flamper Scanp the 3rd"_

"hm...." Artemis smirked amused. And called Butler. Butler, of course, came rushing up the stairs. He was pretty curious on what his young master was up to. He can tell by the tone of Artemis' voice. This was beginning of something new.

"Yes Artemis?"

Artemis printed the letter and held it infront of Butler.

"What do you think?"

Butler slowly read the letter. And didn't say a single word for a while.

"It sounds... interesting... Artemis, er..."

Artemis knew the confused look on Butler's face. He began to explain.

"First of all, Draconian Scalit is the rarest gem in the world. Only one known. And as for Rae Flamper Scanp, he _claims _to be the richest men on Ireland. And he didn't put any address on it because he only wanted ones worthy enough to participate. It's easy really, to track one as famous down. -he looked at his fingernails- but that's probably going to stop about 10 people from coming. I, myself, one of them."

"Why not?"

Artemis stared. Frowned's more like it. He rubbed his pale eyebrows.

"It's a trap Butler."

"Oh."

"What kind of whack would fall for it? -Butler stared down at the floor- It's obvious. Draconian Scalit, 20 million dollars, sure, it's catchy enough. But think about it. Why would he give it away to some person? You thinking maybe he wants to be amused? no. Butler, I've read his families record. They're not known as kind."

Artemis turned off the computer as he sighed. He should really go downstairs and eat breakfast. His mother was getting really concerned about his time on the computer. What kind of parent wouldn't? Angeline Fowl was making breakfast. Artemis took a seat and thought about the Draconian Scalit. It _would _be nice to own it and sell it for a very high amount of money. But no. He won't fall for a dumb trick.

"So... You have anything you want to tell me?"  
Angeline Fowl started the conversation.

"no"

Angeline sighed.

"You know Artemis, Dr. Po called."

Artemis looked up.

"He says that I should suggest you on going outside more often... And getting away from that computer. So after breakfast, why don't you go have a little walk on the park?"

"yes mother."

Get away from the computer... to go outside? Artemis sighed. He quickly finished his breakfast and headed outside with Butler.

It was really sunny. Too sunny for Artemis's liking. His pale face did not match the sun. Little kids were playing on the park. Some older teenagers were passing by giggling. Artemis settled himself down on a bench nearby and began thinking about the Draconian Scalit. The thought didn't leave his mind. Draconian Scalit. The Draconian Scalit. One and only. The gem that was discovered in early 1900s. Brilliant deep blue stone....

*****  
Edited yet again, because I thought Tiger Eyes didn't excits @---@ so now it's Draconian Scalit. XD;;  
*****


	2. Find Mulch

Draconian Scalit

*****  
Again, I do not own Artemis Fowl or any character related to the book Artemis Fowl.  
*****

Back in the LEPrecon, they were having some problems of there own.

Since the arctic incident, Captain Commander Root had given Mulch 2 days head start to get away. Hide. what ever. They were distracted, however, by another troll incident. Holly tried to save the victims. Trouble tried to help Holly, but accidently gave her a scar on Holly's right arm. Hm... Flashback would be a nice idea to tell you how this went

**Flashback**

"AHHHH IT'S A TROLL!!!"  
"HELP!!!!"

A small village in a beautiful prairie was getting attacked by a not-so-beautiful troll. Holly volunteered to take this case. She was ordered not to harm the beast by some fairy zoologist. It was a _rare_ troll. Holly's plan was to use the mesmer. Easy thing all fairies can do. She was just about to order the troll to leave the place. It was working so far. Until...

"DON'T WORRY CAPTAIN!!! I'LL HELP YOU!!!"

...Trouble came.

Unaware of the assignment, Trouble Kelp took out a neutrino 2000 and aimed at the troll.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Holly pushed Trouble to the floor. The Neutrino fired. Missed the troll.... but the beam went just pass Holly's right arm. She of course, healed it. But there was a nasty scar in its place. Holly gave a black eye to Trouble afterwards too.

**Flashback ended**

So now they were back on track with finding Mulch and putting him back where he belongs. Howler's peek.

Commander Root was furious. Not only 2 days, but he gave Mulch about a week to escape. He watched as Foaly typed something rapidly on the keyboard.

"Found him. Mulch Diggums. He's headed towards Scanp's mansion."

"Scanp? He's that rich mud men who lives in Ireland, isn't he?"  
Root replied quite knowledgeably.

"Yes he is. I think so anyways. I'll look him up."

Foaly opened some kind of program (made it himself according to him) and entered "Scanp". There was a long data. On his families and such. Foaly read it quite quickly and summarized the info for Root.

"Scanp's mansion is around 500 years old. Quite a history their family has. Rae Flamper Scanp lives in that mansion now... Hm... Says here he's holding a competition of some sort. 20 people competing... Prize 20 million dollars and ... Draconian Scalit..?!"

"Draconian Scalit... That's that rare gem those mud mans found isn't it."

"yes Julius, it is."

Root went purple.

"One, don't call me Julius. Two, keep on reading."

"Fine. Where was I... Oh yeah, Draconian Scalit. I'm guessing Mulch is after the stone and the 20 million prize money."

"Wait...," Commander Root stared at the computer screen and pointed at a long list, "What's that about?"

"Oh, that's just the people that's invited to compete -Foaly said matter-of-factly- Says here, people who will be competing is..."

"I'm not interested in that Foaly. Let's just get a shuttle ready and go to Scanp's mansion"

Foaly was reading the list anyways. Root sighed and pretended not to listen.

"...Sarah McKenzie, Chris Williams,... Oh, here's a familiar name. Artemis Fowl."

"THAT BLOODY MUD BOY!!! IT'S LIKE HE'S INVOLVED IN EVERYTHING!"

"Well are we going or not"

"Of course we are going. Call Holly. Tell her that we have to go to Ireland. And you two Foaly. Pack."

Foaly stared at Root for a while silently.

"Julius.... I don't travel."

"You do now, pack."

*****  
I hate how this chapter turned out @--@; Anways, all reviews / tips appreciated XD;;  
*****


End file.
